


You're Already Forgiven

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Post 5x09, Written before 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke is mad at Bellamy. But not for the reasons he thinks.





	You're Already Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this was written before 5x10 aired i just never got around to posting it.

Ever since Bellamy came back to Shallow Valley, Clarke has been avoiding him. He can't blame her. He basically forced the flame on the person that matters most to get in the world and betrayed her trust. 

He deserves it. Hell even Murphy and Raven have been giving him cold looks since he got back from the fighting pit. But with an impending war on the horizon, they atleast need to try to be civil. So Bellamy goes to the makeshift medbay where Clarke is trying to save her mother, to go and atleast try. And see if there is anything left of their friendship he can salvage.

Clarke has her back turned to him riflling threw drawers while Madi is sitting with Abby. Madi sees him first and makes her way over to him and embraces him with a hug, which surprises him. " I'm really glad you're okay." Madi tells him and Clarke turns around at this. "Me too Madi. I'm also glad your okay to. Now can i talk to Clarke? I kinda need to talk to her." He asks her. Madi nods and goes outside to hang with Murphy. 

Clarke and Bellamy are staring at eachother neither wanting to make the first move. Bellamy decides it should be him. "Look Clarke there are a million things i want to say to you, but the biggest is I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. The only reason i did what i did was because if i didn't you would have been executed, and i couldn't live with myself if you died. Because i know what it's like to live without you, and it 10000% sucks. So i am so sorry." Bellamy pleads her.

Clarke starts walking toward him with tears in her eyes and says something that surprises him "Bellamy you don't need to aplogize to me. While i wish to god you never put the flame in her head, you did it because you thought it was your only option. I've already forgiven you. What i don't get is how you are not mad at me." Bellamy looks at her in utter confusion. Why would he be mad. At her she hasn't done anything to him. Well she did slap him. Hard. But he deserved that.

At what must be his confused expression Clarke elaborates. "I left you to die. About 5 minutes after i left is when i forgave you and i wanted to come back but i was afraid of what Octavia was going to do to Madi if I stayed. But you should hate me for that." She tells him looking more broken than he's ever seen her. "Clarke i'm not mad at you for that. I understand, besides if i was mad at you for that, then I'd be a hypocrite." He says.

"Clarke six years ago, i was the one who left you to die, and that is the biggest regret of my life. Praimfaya was the worst day of my life because i had to leave my best friend behind. Clarke you are behind every decision i've made since then. So no, if your looking for hate, your not gonna get it from me." Clarke is bawling her eyes out at this point. So is Belllamy. So they do the only thing they can do. Hug like their life depends on it. The one thing they've always been able to do is forgive eachother. Its good to see that hasn't changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this follow me on twitter @hannah_tupling


End file.
